PP Expenditure
This is a list of all PP expenditures in the game, with appropriate citation and wiki-links when possible. February Week of 22-28 Feb 26th *3pp, Form Domain (Greater): Magic - Veros created the Greater Domain of Magic (3) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater) - Veros created a featureless continent of bare stone (3) *1pp, Form Domain (Lesser): Pain - Chactross created the Lesser Domain of Pain (4) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater): Chactross created an ocean around Veros' baren continent in order to ease its pain. The ocean failed in that respect(4) *1pp, Nourish Land - Xa'an nourished the void in order to produce aether (5) *1pp, Nourish Land - Xa'an nourished the aether in order to produce aether-plants (5) *4pp, Ascend God: Oreb Nahash - Xa'an rewarded his dreams by giving them independence, creating the god of dreams (5) *1pp, Nourish Land - Unknown nourished aether to create primative mold. (6) *1pp, Mold Land - Oravalos created an island in the Aether (7) *1pp, Nourish Land - Oravalos nourished this new land, causing the surrounding aether-plants to change and latch onto it, becoming plants more properly (7) *2pp, Form Domain (Moderate): Evolution - Oravalos create the Evolution domain (7) *1pp, Nourish Populace - Absence nourished the mold that had been created before to spread it and encourage it to break down existence (8) *4pp, Create Plane (Greater): The Place Behind the World - Oreb Nahash created a plane for dreams to exist in (9) *2pp, Create Artifact (Moderate): The Gates of Horn and Ivory - Oreb Nahash created gateways to connect the mortal world to the Plane of Dreams, otherwise known as the Place Behind the World (9) *3pp, Form Domain (Greater): Secrets - Veros crafted the concept of secrets (10) *2pp, Mold Land (Moderate) - Neko created a bankless river that flows in a ring around the waters and land below (13) *2pp, Form Domain (Moderate): Language - Neko took hold of the concept of Language (15) Feb 27th *2pp, Mold Land (Moderate) - Chactross created a large pillar of fire on Veros' Continent, ove a thousand feet high. This caused the Pillar to become the center of existence. (32) *2pp, Nourish Land X 2 - Unknown caused mold spores to land on the continent and ocean and they spread, beginning to cover them both in mold-blankets (33) *1pp, Denourish Land - Xa'an denourished Chactross' Pillar of Fire, removing the light from it so that it was a dark flame unable to illuminate (34) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser) - Xa'an created creatures in the aether to swim around and live quickly, hoping that the flittering nature of these things might distract Chactross from pursuing him and stealing more light (34) *1pp, Nourish Land - Neko nourished the orbital river, creating a basic eco system in which the coral and mold began to thrive (38) *2pp, Create Lesser Plane: The Well of Time - The god Yoglith came from this demi-plane, the entrance of which happened to be under Chactross' Pillar. All time flows from it (39) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Pyre Beetles - Yoglith enhanced the aether creatures to be more resillient to damage, making them predators of other creatures of the upper airs (39) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): A Divine Egg - Yoglith laid an egg while sleeping (39) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Temporal Harmonizer - Yoglith created a device within The Well of Time to order the flow of time throughout the universe, creating a single constant march of time (39) Feb 28th *3pp, Create Template - Unknown created spores that could infect creatures, making them more ferocious and aggressive (40) *1pp, Nourish Land - Xa'an nourished the area around Veros' continent and Chactross' ocean, adding a layer of air to protect the aether from the harsher elements (41) *1pp, Mold Land (Lesser) - Neko created the Astaire River on Veros' continent (42) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser) - Absence created anti-material mold/ooze creatures to destroy existence (45) March Week of March 1st to 7th March 1st *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Wisps - The newly awakened god, Shurka, created Wisps in order to heal the damage caused by the creations of the Unknown god (46) *3pp, Spawn Beast (Greater): Fire Monoliths - Chactross created fire elementals (47) *1pp, Mold Land (Lesser): The Godsarm River - Neko lashed another rive across Veros' continent (50) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater) - Neko slightly sunk Veros' continent, causing it to be a vast marshland (50) March 2nd *3pp, Form Domain (Greater): Balance - Orvalos created the Balance domain to keep the world in check (60) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Aether Stirges - Orvalos created special aether Stirges in order to help his plants survive in the new "air" (60) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Shrieker Fungus - The Unknown god created Shrieker fungus in the Marshlands of Veros and Neko (61) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Violet Fungus - The Unknown god created Violet fungus in the Marshlands of Veros and Neko (61) *1pp, Nourish Land: Fungal Creatures - The Unknown god encouraged fungal creatures to spread (61) *4pp, Ascend God: Vymrl - Yoglith laid an egg that would hatch into Vymrl. He commands it. (68) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater) - Xa'an created a giant meteor swarm in the hopes of restoring dry land to Veros' continent. The meteors missed and came to orbit the place. (71) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Gates of Ivory and Horn - Oreb Nahash enhanced the gates to the Dream Realm so that they might manifest a portion of it into the real world, on the edges of the existing land and ocean (80) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Dream Ravens - Oreb Nahash created dream creatures in the shape of ravens to fly between the dream realm and the real world (80) *1pp, Chactross gave Veros a power point in exchange for gaining permanent control over the Magic domain (91) (93) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater) - Veros, with the aid given him by Chactross and Xa'an, created a swarm of gemstones that circle the Pillar of Fire (91), (94), (97) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Indigo Fungus - The Unknown god created Indigo Fungus to partner with the Shriekers it had already formed (99) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater): Chill Glacier - The new god, Vymrl, froze a portion of the ocean in order to form Chill Glacier. (100) *3pp, Shape Populace (Moderate): Vyrmosk - Vymrl created Frost Titans, called Vyrmosk, the first mortal race of the world (108) March 3rd *3pp, Mold Land (Greater) - Veros created three large islands over the continent that Neko sunk (109) *1pp, Mold Land (Lesser) - Shurka created a small island, like those that Veros had crafted, to claim as its own (112) *1pp, Nourish Land - Shurka nourished the land he had just created to give it basic life (112) March 4th *3pp, Create Artifact: Pillar of Fire - Chactross imbued his pillar of flame with magic, turning it into an artifact capable of producing 1 Nourish PP per turn (117) *2pp, Form Domain (Moderate): Psionic - The Unknown god became aware, touching the minds of those around it in order to communicate (118) *1pp, Nourish Land - Oravalos nourished the aether, creating Valin Tree forests that harvested the aether and deposted it in bulbs at their roots (122) *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Aether Rays - Oravalos created aether rays, huge flying beasts that munched upon the Valin trees (122) *2pp, Mold Land (Moderate) - The new god, Nocturne, created a giant mass of floating black light crystals. These spewed out harsh darkness; wherever objects blocked this substance, the shadow was light (130) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Frost Seals - Vymrl created Frost Seals, a food source for his Frost Titans (131) March 5th *2pp, Shape Populace (Lesser): Chronoptera - Yoglith created the Chronoptera, which are collective conciousness creatures (133) *2pp, Create Artifact (moderate): Original Chronotpera Hive - Yoglith created the first hive mind of the Chronotpera, which joined him with the hive and allows him to use it as a weapon (133) *3pp, Form Domain (Greater): Aether - Xa'an made aether a fundamental element of the universe and claimed control of it with the help of Oreb Nahash and Veros (126) (128) (135) *2pp, Form Domain (Moderate): Undeath -Nocturne created the undeath domain in order to help spirits caught between life and death (140) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Wraiths - Nocturne created wraiths to house the essences of creatures who had died but were unable to move on (140) *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Skelk - Shurka created skelks to destroy the mold and fungus harming the world (141) *1pp, Nourish Land: The Ocean - Neko created basic Kelp and sea-based organisms to populate his waters (147) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Fish - Neko created fish to live in his waters (147) *4pp, Ascend God: Ythrexle - Oreb Nahash created a new god, with the help of Xa'an (138) (148) March 6th *1pp, Spawn Beast (lesser): Fire Elementals - Parts of the Fire Monoliths of Chactross spawned off and became lesser Fire Elementals (149) *1pp, Spawn Beast (lesser): Dryad Pods - Oravalos created Dryad Pods to help him in his work (153) *4pp, Create Plane (Greater): Riot, the Plane of Life - Xirinet, a new god, created a plane in which the essence of life runs rampant (154) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Flickerfish Swarm - Xirinet created Flickerfish to help populate the world (154) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Shadowwing Swarm - Xirinet created Shadowwings to help populate the world (154) *2pp, Create Plane (Lesser): Haldonys - Ythrexle created a demi-plane inside the Dream Realm where nightmares live (156) *2pp, Create Plane (Lesser): Halcyis - Ythrexle created a demi-plane inside the Dream Realm where dreams of desures live (156) *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Narsk - Ythrexle created dream shepherds (156) March 7th *2pp, Shape Populace (Lesser): Grey Fungus - The Unknown created intelligent fungus (158) *1pp, Nourish Land: The continent - Nocturne created air-processing trees, as different from the aetheric plants that had existed before (160) *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Elder Things - Xa'an created Elder Things and attempted to use Yoglith's harmonizer to send them back to the beginning of time. Veros undid this without the Light knowing. (161) *2pp, Mold Land (moderate) - Veros created a very large island about a mile above the continent. (162) *1pp, Nourish Land - Veros Extended the layer of air to reach just below Oravalos's island. (162) *4pp, Ascend God: Eijra - Oravalos created a sister and helper. (166) *3pp, Ascend Exarch: Observer - Nocturne created a powerful wraith-like creature to watch over the Well of Time (this exarch grants +1 combat bonus) (167) Week of March 8-14 March 8th *1pp, Nourish Land: The continent - Chactross created metal (182) *2pp, Create Artifact (Moderate): Armor of Chactorss - Chactross created armor for himself. (182) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Dreamweaver's Tools - Ythrexle created an artifact capable of producing 1pp per turn towards "ascend" actions (187) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Glow Worms - Xa'an created Glow Worms, parasites that produced light (190) March 9th *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Shield Wisp - Shurka created Shield Wisps (203) *2pp, Create Plane (Lesser) - The Unknown god created a demi-plane within which it could rest and mature. (231) *2pp, Create Artifact (Moderate) - The Unknown god created an organ to help defend himself. (231) March 10th *1pp, Mold Land (lesser) - Chactross created a volcano above the continent of Veros (249) *1pp, Nourish Land: Volcano - Chactross nourished his volcano so that it would provide nutrients to the surrounding areas (249) *4pp, Create Plane (Greater): Feywild - Eijra created the Feywild, a non-parallel plane. (250) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Dimensional Bulwark - Veros, with the aid of Yoglith, created an artifact capable of providing a gravity-like force and that, within itself, could negate the divine magic of PCs (256) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Azure Aegis - Veros, with the aid of Yoglith, created a barrier around air. (256) *1pp, Form Domain (lesser): Force - Veros formed the Force domain and gave it to Yoglith. (256) *12pp, Mold Land (Greater) x 4 -Vreos used the power of Neko, Xirinet, Xa'an, and Eijra to remake the world into a hollow sphere (256) (250) (248) *2pp, Nourish Land x2 - Veros nourished the newly formed land with the aid of Xa'an (256) (248) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): The Storehouse of Light – Xa'an created a giant sphere that could absorb light and stores it. This device had the capability of then emitting that light back, as desired. He did this in response to the excessive illumination provided by the Pillar of Fire, creating the first Day and Night cycles in the process. (264) *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Treents – Shurka turned trees into moving, thinking creatures and gave these to Eijra. (272) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Civilization – Vymrl taught his Frosty creations the basics of civilizations, such as how to group together for mutual support. (275) *1pp, Nourish Land: Volcano – Vymrl caused the Volcano that Chactross made to shower shards of ice onto the land. (282) March 11th *1pp, Create Artifact (Lesser): Ring of Chactross – Chactross created a ring that allowed a hole to exist in the Azure Aegis, restoring the world a little to how it used to be. (297) *4pp, Ascend God: Thans – Chactross, Oravalos, and Eijra combined their efforts in order to create a being of light and warmth; a sun god. Xa’an had offered a portion of his power for this task, but his offer was spurned by Eijra. (288) (289) (300) (294) *2pp, Form Domain (Moderate): Technology – Nocturne created the technology domain after observing how Veros combined the Pillar of Fire and the dark light crystal. (304) *3pp, Spawn Beast (Greater): Water Elementals – Neko created water elementals. (312) *1pp, Nourish Land: Marsh – Neko expanded the ocean surrounding the original continent. (312) *3pp, Ascend Exarch: N’Taggotha, the Dream-Watcher – Ythrexle created a guardian over dreams. (313) March 12th *2pp, Shape Populace (Lesser): Halflings - Eijra created the Halflings to be healers of the world (316) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Healing - Shurka taught the Halflings how to heal wounds (323) March 13th *4pp, Create Plane (Greater) - Chactross and Oravalos created an additional material plane into which Thans moved half the world (324), (325) *6pp, Mold Land (Greater) x2 - Thans moved half the world that Veros reshaped into the second material plane. (314) *1pp, Nourish Land - Oravalos nourished the land in the new dimension (325) *1pp, gift - Xa'an gave Thans a speck of his power, as a sign that he bore the new god no ill will for being created apart from the light. (327) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Stars - Xirinet created windows between the material world and the realm of Riot. These gave him a +1pp towards nourish actions. (330) *1pp, Nourish Land - Xirinet commanded fresh water in the form of rain to fall on the newly formed world (330) *3pp, Ascend Exarch: Omtur - The new god, Frellisk, created a servant from a dying tree. This exarch generates 1pp towards nourish actions. (332) *3pp, Ascend Exarch: Omtur - Frellisk put even more power into Omtur, granting the exarch a +1 combat bonus. (332) *2pp, Nourish Populace x2 : Fungus - The Unknown god spread fungus (339) *1pp, Nourish Land: Grains - Thans created grains to grow in the world for food for the Halflings (341) *1pp, Nourish Land: Iron deposits - Vymrl caused the volcano to produce iron that mortals could gather (347) *2pp, Shape Populace: Dopplegangers - Veros created shapeshifting beings to blend into existing societies. (348) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater) - with the aid of the Dimensional Bulwark, Veros began to replace the land that Thans had taken from the earth-sphere. (348) March 14th *2pp, Create Artifact (moderate): Embryonic shell - The Unknown god created a casing for itself (351) *1pp, Nourish Land: Golden Hills - Eijra created a fertile region called the Golden Hills for her Halfings to thrive in (355) *1pp, Nourish Populace: Halflings - Eijra increased the numbers of the Halflings significantly (355) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Argiculture - Eijra taught the Halflings how to farm the grains that they found in the wild (355) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Metalworking - Vyrml taught his people how to turn iron ore into useful objects (356) *2pp, Form Domain (moderate) - Vymrl claimed the Conquest domain (356) *3pp, Shape Populace (Moderate): Ae-Silvani - Oravalos created Aetheric dryads (364) *1pp, Guide Populace (Lesser) - Oravalos taught the Ae-Silvani to worship him (364) *2pp, Mold Land (Moderate) - Xirinet created a plateu (370) *1pp, Nourish Land: Plateu - Xirinet populated his plateu with trees (Oak, Birch, Pine, and Apple) (370) *3pp, Spawn Beast (Greater): Swordwings - With the aid of the Divine Egg, Yoglith created beastial swordwings that are devoid of actual intelligence (374) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Eternal Bastion - Yoglith created a barrier to seal itself in its demi-plane and to keep everyone else out. Only time may enter or exit the well. (374) *4pp, Shape Populace (Greater): Eladrin - Thans and Veros worked together to create a mighty mortal race, the Eladrin, who were capable of living in both Aether and Air. Likewise, half were set in one world and half in the other (375), (372) Week of March 15-21 March 15th *1pp, Nourish Populace: Halflings - Eijra made the Halflings prosper so that they founded their first town (376) *2pp, Guide Populace: Haflings taught Art - Frellisk taught the halflings how to create works of art (378) *1pp, Guide Populace: Eladrin - Thans guided the Eladrin to worship himself and Veros (379) *2pp, Nourish Land: Magical Conduits - Chactross, with the aid of the Pillar Artifact, spread magical nodes throughout the world that mortals might tap into for power (380) *3pp, Shape Populace: Archons - Chactross created fire Archons (380) *3pp, Mold Land (Greater): Ground Water - Neko created a layer of water that was below the land and which might be found if mortals dug for it. (384) *1pp, Guide Populace (Lesser): Halflings - Neko guided the halfings so that they were adept at finding ground water and so that they would have a subconcious love for him. (384) March 16th *2pp, Mold Land (Moderate): Vorpal Cascade - Xa’an forms six great asteroids, each about 25,000 sq miles in size, of irregular but largely flattish shape. (394) *1pp, Nourish Land: Vorpal Cascade - Using the Storehouse of Light, Xa'an added aether to the area immediately surrounding the asteroids and their interior. (394) *2pp, Form Domain (Moderate): Aberrant – Xa’an claimed the Aberrant domain, though he was not the first to do so. (394) *1pp, Nourish Land: Chillund Glacier - The Unknown god spread its fungus across the ice god's glacier, producing fungal forests (396) *2pp, Create Artifact (Moderate): Staff of Shurka - Shurka created a staff that grants him a +1 combat bonus (397) *3pp, Nourish Populace x3: Molds and Fungus - The Unknown god ensured that his creations thrived throughout existence. (398) March 17th *1pp, Create Artifact (Lesser): The Eye of the Sun - Thans created a scrying orb that he gave to the Eladrin, which they quickly put to use. (407) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Leylines - Veros, with the aid of Xirinet, created magical lines of power that connected the Dimensional Bulwark, the Azure Aegis, and extended into the region beyond. This artifact provides 1pp for nourish actions. (410) *1pp, Nourish Land: Herbavores - Xirinet created prey-type animals to populate the land. (412) *1pp, Mold Land (Lesser) - Using the Dimensional Bulwark, Veros continued to replace the earth in the northern hemispher. (414) *2pp, Shape Populace (Lesser): Dwarves - Eijra gave life to statues that she had crafted, turning them into Dwarves. (416) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Art of Stone - Eijra taught the dwarves how to find and sculpt stone and minerals. (416) March 18th *1pp, Mold Land (Lesser): Chillund Glacier - Chactross commanded his minions to shatter the glacier, splintering it into an archepeligo of ice. (418) *2pp, Mold Land (Moderate): Circle Sea - Chactross created a sea that would loop around the inner and outer world at the southern hole of the world. (418) *1pp, Nourish Land: Fungus - Chactross breathed life back into the fungus of the glacier world (418) *1pp, De-Nourish Populace: Ice Giants - With the aid of his pillar, Chactross caused the ice giants to be in decline. (418) *4pp, Ascend God: Cygnus - Xa'an called a new god out from non-existence to serve him. This creature was to be the lord of deception and lies. (419) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Druids - [Oravalos teaches the Ae-Silvani the Druid character class (420) *2pp, Create Artifact (Moderate): Azure Aegis - Oravalos reformed the Azure Aegis to only extend over the northern hemisphere of the world. (420) *1pp, Form Domain (Lesser): Lies - Cygnus created the concept of lying (427) *2pp, Create Artifact (Moderate): Azure Aegis - Veros undid Oravalos' changes to the Aegis (429) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Eorna - Shurka imbued a tree with tremendous power and in time it would allow him to better instruct (442) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Swordmage - Vymrl taught his Ice Giants the swordmage class (445) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Cleric - Vymrl taught his Ice Giants the Cleric class (445) *3pp, Shape Populace (Moderate): Nightwalker - Nocturne created Nightwalkers to give the spirits of dead form once again. (447) *1pp, Guide Populace (Lesser): Nightwalkers - Nocturne guided his new creations in following specific life-philosophies (447) March 19th *1pp, Nourish Land: Dromara - Xa'an created man-eating plants that attract prey with a sweet-but-incredibly stick nectar and lights. (454) *1pp, Mold Land (Lesser): Mountains - Cygnus changed the mountains near the dwarves on the main continent so that they'd contain shinesteel, a luminus metal (458) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Birds - Thans creates the birds of the air to bring movement and noise to the world (462) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Bats - Thans created bats to be the night coutnerparts of birds (462) *1pp, Nourish Populace: Dopplegangers - Veros made his people prosper so that they might live among the Eladrin and Dwarves (478) March 20th *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Panthers - Xirinet created mundane panthers to hunt the herbivores of the world (496) *1pp, Create Artifact (Lesser): Ring of Chactross - Veros removed the Ring that Chactross had placed in the Azure Aegis which had allowed easy travel back and forth between the air and aether (497) March 21st *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Horses - Thans created horses from antelope (498) *1pp, Nourish Populace: Eladrin - Thans ensured that the Eladrin were well stocked and in top health (498) *4pp, Shape Populace (Greater): Tsarok-Hem - The Tsarok-Hem are spider/crustacian like creatures shaped by Tsarokga-Noggoth and who live in hives in the outer aether. (499) *1pp, Nourish Populace: Tsarok-Hem - Tsarokga-Noggoth ensured that his newest creations were well established in the world (499) *1pp, Guide Populace (Lesser): Halfligns - Veros guided Halflings to worship him (504) *1pp (from artifact), Nourish Populace: Halflings - Veros made the Halflings prosper (504) *1pp (from artifact), Mold Land (Lesser): Southern Hemisphere - Veros used the Dimensional Bulwark to return the crust of the south to its original thickness (504) *1pp, Nourish Populace: Halflings - Xirinet also made the Halflings prosper (506) *1pp, Nourish Land: Fruit Trees - Xirinet caused fruit trees to grow throughout the land (506) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Fey Panther - Xirinet altered panthers to be more wild (506) *1pp, Spawn Beast (Lesser): Spectral Panther - Xirinet alterned his panthers again to be phantasmal (506) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Bard - Eijra taught Dwarves and Halflings the Bard class (508) *3pp, Ascend Exarch: Nibiru - Xa'an created a giant planetoid servant, called Nibiru, who could make paths straight. This exarch had the power to summon land from where there was none, providing a +1 Mold Land PP (512) *1pp, Nourish Populace: Dwarves - Eijra granted the dwarves prosperity and they grew so numerous as to settle the Duskpeak (514) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Horsemanship - The Eladrin discovered how to tame and utilize horses, thanks to Thans' instrution (518) The Week of March 22nd-28th March 22nd *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Wizards - Vymrl taught the Vyrane the Wizard class (530) *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Bergships - Vymrl taught the Vyrane how to construct chunks of ice capable of transporting individuals and goods through the aether and air (530) March 23rd *2pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Healing - Shurka taught the Eladrin how to heal injuries (536) *2pp (Artifact), Guide Populace (Greater): Healing - Shurka utilized Eorna to teach the Dwarves how to heal injuries (536) *2pp, Guide Popluace (Greater): Stealth&Subterfuge - Chactross taught the Halflings how to be stealthy (http://forums.gleemax.com/showpost.php?p=18151159&postcount=537) *2pp, Guide Popluace (Greater): Stealth&Subterfuge - Chactross taught the Eladrin how to be sneaky, through the use of his Archons (http://forums.gleemax.com/showpost.php?p=18151159&postcount=537) *2pp, Nourish Populace x2: Tsarok-Hem - Tsarokga-Noggoth made his creatures flourish (538) *2pp, Spawn Beast (Moderate): Narrok-Nur - Tsarokga-Noggoth made bulbus, tick-like monstrosities (538) (570) *3pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Traderoutes - Thans and Eijra worked together to create traderoutes, which grant a +1 to Guide Populace actions. (518) (539) *1pp, Nourish Land: Burning Bush - Chactross created magical bushes that burned visibly with potential; there seeds would take the shape of whatever the creature viewing the bush wanted (540) *March 24th *1pp, Mold Land (Lesser): Crater - Nibiru fell from the sky, forming a crater on the main continent which then soon filledwith water.(541) *1pp (from Storehouse), Nourish Land: Crater - The Storehouse of Light nourished the area around Nibiru's crater. (541) *3 pp, Create Artifact (Greater): Nature's Balance - Oravalos imbued the staff of his Wife form, shaping it as a minature tree of the air or aether with the head always in bloom, which would aid him in spawning creatures. (542) *1 pp, Spawn Beat (Lesser): Aether Sharks - Oravalos created Aether Sharks (542) *2 pp, Mold Land (Moderate) - Chactross created a rainforest that was hidden underneath an impossible pile of dry leaves. (543) *2 pp, Mold Land (Moderate) - Neko continued to spread, releasing moisture into the air (544) *2 pp, Create Plane (Lesser): The Deep - Even as Neko released moisture into the air, the oceans sank into the crust, creating a deep plane of water. (544) *2pp, Form Domain (moderate): Stars - Xirinet formalized his control over the stars, which are his own artifacts and a gateway to the realm of Riot. (545) *1pp, Nourish Land: Fish - Xirinet bround fish to the world (545) *1pp, Nourish Land: Birds - Xirinet spawned additional birds, flying predaters (545) *1pp (from Stars), Nourish Land: Insects - Xirinet produced insects. (545) *2 pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Eladrin - Veros instructed the Eladrin in how to control the eddies of magic in the world, resulting in them learning the wizard class (546) *2 pp, Guide Populace (Greater): Doppelgangers - Veros instructed Doppleganger's in the Bard class (546) *1 pp (from artifact), Nourish Populace: Dopplegangers - Veros ensured that the dopplegangers would grow more numerous.(546) *1 pp, Mold Land (lesser): Foothills - Veros caused a small group of foothills to erupt from the grund between halfling and fungus territory. (546) *3pp, Claim Domain (Greater)- Eijra claims the Greater domain of Earth (548) *'March 25th' *2pp (1 from Roads) Greater Guide Population- Tahns teaches the Eladrin agriculture. (550) *1pp Minor Guide Population- The dwarves now worship Tahns as a minor God. (550) * 1pp Nourish Population (Pillar)- The eladrin and the halflings in their kingdom prosper. (550) *1pp Nourish population- Eijra makes the Golden Hills halflings part of the dwarven kingdom. (551) *1pp Lesser Mold Land (Nibiru)- The crater that Nibiru created upon crashing is elevated, forming Nibiru's Mountain (552) *1pp Lesser Nourish (Lighthouse)- Nibiru's Mountain has forests growing on its side with thick fogs rolling out of the lake. (552) *2pp Lesser Guide x2- Xa'an guides some Eladrin and Dwarves to settle along Nibiru's Mountain (552)